The present invention relates to a stereoscopic inner spacer, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic inner spacer used to support and hold an object securely in a packaging carton, thereby protecting the object from impacts, and the application of the stereoscopic inner spacer is not limited to the present field.
Protective packaging structures are used for supporting objects deposited within the packaging structures to protect the objects from impacts, water, and shaking. Generally, the materials forming the protective packaging structures are often selected from papers, plastics, and metals. Due to the advantages of easy printing and fabricating, and low technique threshold and cost, the protective packaging structures made of paper are widely applied in various aspects of daily life. However, the impact-resistibility and water-resistibility of the paper packing structures are insufficient during loading, transporting, and unloading. Particularly, while transporting the computers and related devices thereof, dust-proof, anti-pollution, and shockproof are needed even more, therefore, additional inner spacer, papers or plastics lining materials, foamed plastic filler, or foamed cushioning pad are added to protect the objects within the packaging structures from shaking.
Recently, with the promoting of the environmental protection awakening, the inner spacer made of paper has advantages of low cost of fabricating, storing, and transporting; being able to be made by using primitive paper pulp or reprocessed paper pulp; and good performance of printing, and especially the other materials need to bear the cost of recycle lately, so that the paper inner spacer has more powerful competitiveness. The formation of the paper inner spacer can be performed mainly in two methods: The first method is to form the paper inner spacer by directly hot pressing paper pulp into a mold, and the second method is to design and cut paper sheets to form various different inner spacers. The second method is performed first by sampling and drawing parallel lines according to the size of the required object, and then by folding and pasting according to the required style so as to fabricate the inner spacer required.
However, the method of forming the paper inner spacer by directly hot pressing paper pulp into a mold needs to develop and fabricate the mold, so that the cost is increased due to the expense of fabricating the mold, and additionally, the inner spacer made by folding and pasting paper sheets has the drawbacks of poor impact-resistibility and needing to use adhesive. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a better stereoscopic inner spacer to support and hold objects securely deposited in a packaging carton for protecting the objects from impacts.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional technique, therefore, one major object of the present invention is to provide a stereoscopic inner spacer made by folding and crossing paper materials to form the new structure of stereoscopic inner spacer to support and hold objects securely deposited within a packaging carton, thereby protecting the objects from impacts. Comparing to the conventional techniques, the present invention, does not need to develop and fabricate molds thereby saving the cost of making the molds; avoids the poor impact-resistibility of the inner spacer made by folding and pasting paper sheets; and does not need to use adhesive.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a stereoscopic inner spacer, which is formed by folding and crossing paper materials for supporting and holding objects deposited securely within a packaging carton. The stereoscopic inner spacer of the present invention is fabricated without using adhesive, and conforms to the environmental protection standards widely adopted in Taiwan, Europe, America, Japan, and China, etc., recently.
According to the aforementioned objects, the present invention further provides a stereoscopic inner spacer used to support and hold an object securely in a packaging carton, and the stereoscopic inner spacer comprises:
an upper panel, wherein the upper panel includes relatively a left side portion, a right side portion, and a rear side portion, and a first fold line is formed on the borders of the upper panel respectively adjacent to the left side portion, the right side portion, and the rear side portion, and the upper panel is segmented to form a plurality of inserting slices used to form an open space;
the left side portion includes a left side panel, a first front reinforced slice, and a first rear reinforced slice, and the first fold line is formed between the left side panel and the upper panel, wherein
a second fold line is formed between the first front reinforced slice and the left side panel, and a first groove is implemented on the appropriate position of the first front reinforced slice; and
a third fold line is formed between the first rear reinforced slice and the left side panel, and a second groove is implemented on the appropriate position of the first rear reinforced slice;
the right side portion includes a right side panel, a second front reinforced slice, and a second rear reinforced slice, and the first fold line is formed between the right side panel and the upper panel, wherein
the second fold line is formed between the second front reinforced slice and the right side panel, and a third groove is implemented on the second front reinforced slice; and
the third fold line is formed between the second rear reinforced slice and the right side panel, and a fourth groove is implemented on the second rear reinforced slice,
by folding the first fold line and the second fold line and crossing the first groove and the second groove, and folding the third fold line and crossing the third groove and the fourth groove to form a hollow rectangle cuboid; and
the rear side portion includes a rear side panel, a bottom panel, and a rear connecting portion, and the first fold line is formed between the rear side panel and the upper panel, wherein
a fifth fold line is formed between the bottom panel and the rear side panel, and a plurality of inserted sockets corresponding to the inserting slices are formed on the bottom panel, so as to plug the inserting slices into the inserted sockets correspondingly, thereby forming the open space; and
a sixth fold line is formed between the rear connecting portion and the bottom panel.
According to the stereoscopic inner spacer of the present invention, the present invention further comprises: folding the first fold line of the rear side panel and the fifth fold line of the bottom panel, so as to make the bottom panel cross the first and second rear reinforced slices that are mutually crossed; and folding the rear connecting portion backwards to make the rear connecting portion parallel to a side of the first and second front reinforced slices that are mutually crossed, wherein the first and second rear reinforced slices mutually crossed are used to support the bottom panel.
Because the stereoscopic inner spacer of the present invention is fabricated by folding and crossing paper materials, comparing to the conventional techniques, the present invention, does not need to develop and fabricate molds thereby saving the cost of making the molds; avoids the poor impact-resistibility of the inner spacer made by folding and pasting paper sheets; and does not need to use adhesive.
Furthermore, the stereoscopic inner spacer of the present invention is fabricated by folding and crossing paper materials to support and hold objects securely deposited within a packaging carton. Therefore, the stereoscopic inner spacer of the present invention is easier to fabricate without using adhesive, and conforms to the environmental protection requirements.